


Surprise!

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Serenity [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, absolute crack, and totally not canon for the series, but how could I resist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets the surprise of her life with the use of four little words. <i>-part of the Serenity series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surprise!  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season five of BtVS and before season one of BSSM. This is an _omake_ for the Serenity series; it's not canon for the series, just a fun little 'what if.'

She scowled as she looked down at herself, brows furrowed together and lips pulled into a tight frown. Extending first one leg, then the other, arms held out before her, looking down, then twisting around to see her back, and she sighed in frustration. They had done this on purpose. They were _laughing_ at her! She couldn't hear them, but she could tell, as she glared at each individual face. Mercury's aqua eyes bright, the corners of her lips twitching; Mars' whole body was shaking, her own gloved arms wrapped tightly around her torso; Jupiter's head was lowered and she could just see one gloved hand pressed tightly to the senshi's mouth; Venus had a _huge_ grin on her face. And Serenity? The princess was staring in awe, her eyes happy and wide.

She was _so_ going to get them for this!

Two elbow length gloved fists were thrust squarely on a spandex clad waist, where a full and pleated grass green skirt flared out to an impressively short length. The same white spandex clad her torso up to her chest, accentuating her small breasts and the defined muscles of her stomach, leading to a green sailor collar and a big sapphire blue bow. There was a matching blue choker and blue bow just above her butt, as well as blue stiletto pumps on her feet and a blue and green gem on her bust. Rounding out the look was a golden tiara on her forehead, formed in a 'V' shape with another small green and blue gem at the point. Her scowl was deeper than ever, and after a moment, her hazel eyes settled directly on the culprit behind this whole thing.

"You!"

"I- Buffy, calm down! I just- wanted to test-"

"_You knew this would happen_!"

"Mercury? You should probably run," Jupiter advised wisely. The usually calm and collected senshi of wisdom took one look at their angry friend, then nodded quickly before heeding Jupiter's words.

Buffy moved faster than she had ever moved in her life; the chase was on.


End file.
